


Manipulation of the Blind Followed by Missing Fingers

by KarkatLovesBuckets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, manipulation of the blind, not crack, sausage fingers, vriska literally convinces terezi to eat her own fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatLovesBuckets/pseuds/KarkatLovesBuckets
Summary: terezii hangryyyyyyyyyyyyyyvriska like ok less prankso terezi is a lil blindamd brisla like"yoooooooo tereziiiiiii my mAN""wtf you have so many hot dogs on ur fingies"Chaos ensues





	Manipulation of the Blind Followed by Missing Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you know who](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+know+who).



Terezi was, in one word, diabolically hungry.

She always felt like the figure of speech, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse" was a bit extreme, but in this scenario she completely understood the feelings of those she previously thought of as overdramatic drama-queens.

She heard her stomach grumble below her, a symbol of the rowdy beast that was her stomach. Thankfully, Vriska would be coming over soon; with takeout, of course.

She daydreamed of the teriyaki chicken that would soon be in her belly

.................................................................

Vriska knocked on her friend's door, fully prepared for the chaos that was bound to ensue.

Terezi sped towards the door, extremely joyful for the fact that her rumbling stomach would very shortly be satisfied.

"Ummm, Vriska not to be rude or anything.... but WHERE'S THE FUCKING FOOD I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING."

Vriska just smirked and pulled a jar out of her pocket.

"Be a dear and out your hands out, Terezi."

Vriska swiftly tied some rope around Terezi's arms, causing her to lose sensation in the now-numb limbs.

She quickly opened the jar and poured freshly squeezed hot dog juice out of the vial, and rapidly untied her friend's arms shortly after.

"UM, VRISKA... DID YOU JUST PUT SOME WEIRD MEAT JUICE ALL OVER MY FINGERS?"

"In a way, yes. I put hot dogs on your hands. Sorry, I forgot to bring takeout but I had some extra sausages in the fridge so I just brought those."

"UUM.... well okay then I guess?"

Terezi leaned down to take a sniff

"I DON'T KNOW VRISKA... THERE'S SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT THIS..."

"Who are you, Feferi?"

Terezi couldn't take that

"HOW DARE YOU!? I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY LIFE! I'll show you, Vriska! No one compares me to THAT fish fucker, or ANY fish fucker as a matter of fact.

She quickly brought her "hot dogs" up to her mouth and proceeded to chomp as hard as she could, earing sudden flashes of indescribable pain.

"OH MY GOD TEREZI, YOU'RE AN ACTUAL FUCKING IDIOT! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Vriska honestly didn't know whether to be concerned or doubled over from laughter, so she chose the latter.

"WHAT THE FUCK VRISKA!? WHAT KIND OF PRANK IS FUCKING THAT COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

Terezi may be blind but she could definitely smell the iron in the room, which was undoubtedly caused by the ungodly amount of blood flowing out of her fingers. She immediately started sobbing, knowing that after this event she may have permanently lost many fingers.

Worst of the worst was that she was still

fucking

hungry

So, she decided to try a bite. To her surprise the thin liquid actually tasted... really good! The turquoise blood brought in a unique mixture of flavors and thought the overpowering flavor of iron was masking some... cocoa pebbles?? And the hot dog juice, of course.

Loving the flavor of her own flesh and blood, she chomped down on the delicious meal, which she quickly finished.

Eventually, Terezi passed out from blood loss after Vriska decided to leave the crime scene.

"I can't go back to jail..." Vriska whispered to herself before quickly whipple-dee-dooing out of there.

To be frank, Terezi honestly didn't care.

She died a peaceful death, for her hunger was finally satisfied.


End file.
